


Never Have I Ever... Hooked Up With My Arch-Nemesis

by peterpan_in_neverland



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben is a virgin, Cunnilingus, F/M, SO, This Is Fine, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, devi decidedly is not, do with that detail what you will, i don’t know what else to add so... enjoy!, i still hate that word!, its fine, mentions of Ben/Shira, mentions of Devi/Paxton, oh actually they’re both 18 here, okay wow here goes the actual tags, some truly horrible things pop up when you type the word ‘vaginal’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpan_in_neverland/pseuds/peterpan_in_neverland
Summary: In which Devi wants Ben to shut the hell up after she finds out he got into Princeton.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 367





	Never Have I Ever... Hooked Up With My Arch-Nemesis

Devi knocked on Ben's front door. 

She hadn’t done that in a _long_ time— not since she moved out of his house after running away from home during her sophomore year— but now, it felt reasonable. 

“David, what the hell?” Ben asked, opening the door. She walked past him, striding into his foyer confidently, then turning on her heel to stare at him. 

“P-P-P-P-P- _Princeton_ !” She shouted, repeating the _p_ in the beginning. She held up her acceptance letter— actually, she shoved it into his face. 

Ben snatched it out of her hand with a dirty look, and scanned it, reading out loud, ““Devi Vishwakumar, congratulations on your acceptance to Princeton University.” Wow. I’d be impressed, but—” 

“But what?” Devi asked, suddenly feeling nervous. She hadn’t felt nervous around him since her sophomore year, when she broke away from a kiss in his dad's Porsche Cayenne and whispered _this was a mistake, I’m sorry_ , and pushed open the car door. 

“I’ve already read a Princeton acceptance letter once today,” he said, and watched Devi’s smile falter. 

“No,” she said. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he said back. He walked past her, and grabbed a thick envelope from the kitchen island, identical to the one she had received.

“What the hell, Ben?” She said following him, and smacking the envelope out of his hand and onto the floor. “I thought we agreed, you could go to Yale and I could go to Princeton.” 

“No, no,” he said, and waved a hand at her, “you said we would figure out colleges once we started to apply.” 

“No,” she said, and put a hand up to her face, unwilling to accept his point. She knew he was right, but she didn’t want to deal with it.

“And I really liked the Princeton campus,” he said, and Devi groaned, “and they’re offering me some scholarship money— not that I need it.” 

“I will literally kill you if you go to Princeton,” Devi said, smacking a hand down on the counter. “I’ll dump your body on the 101, too.” 

Ben smiled at her, his stupid, ninety-nine-on-a-chemistry-test smile, and all she wanted was to wipe it off of his wipe. 

So, she did the most logical thing she could think of. 

She moved forward, pressing her palms against his head, at the spot where his jawline ended, pulled him down to her height, and kissed him. 

He made a soft noise of surprise, then grabbed her waist, pushing her away from him. “Devi, what the fuck,” he whispered, not really a question, “seriously?” 

She had kissed a lot of boys since she had kissed Ben two years ago— Paxton, Alex Gomez, Trent, and a few assorted others that she didn’t care to name— but none of them had reacted like Ben just did. 

She made a face, and said, “yeah, seriously.” 

Ben surprised her, kissing her once, fast, then looking at her. He had crinkled his eyes, and she tilted her head in response. “Did you sleep with Paxton?” He asked, and she laughed a little, softly. 

When Ben didn’t laugh, she felt awkward. “Wait, are you asking for real?” 

“Yeah,” he said, looking between her eyes and her lips. 

She was quiet. She had already lied to him— and everyone else— about her sex life once, and she didn’t want to do it again. “Yes,” she told him, “three times, while we dated, and once when we weren’t.” 

“Oh.” 

“Did you sleep with Shira?” 

“We’re not talking about me—” 

“Dude, I want to sleep with you,” she said, and watched his eyes get wide, “but I wanna know if you’ve slept with anyone before.” 

“No,” he said, and she smiled with the corner of her mouth, “don’t make fun of me.” 

“I’m not going to,” she said, but laughed on the undertone, and Ben dropped his hands. 

“Forget it,” he said, and started to walk away. Devi groaned, and caught his hand, pulling him back to face her. He stumbled a little bit, but stayed upright, and she looked him in the eye, completely serious. 

“I am not going to make fun of you,” she said, her voice even. Ben nodded, and raised his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm. 

“Okay.” He leaned forward, kissing her hard, and she reciprocated, all hands and lips and teeth and tongue, her fingertips trailing over his arms and up his neck. 

“Take this off,” she whispered against his mouth, and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He half stepped away from her, and tugged it off, messing up his hair. 

He instantly felt insanely awkward, standing in his kitchen, shirtless, with Devi’s hands on his hip bones. 

“We can't do this here,” he said, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs. 

“That's fine, but you better not be taking me to the Doobie Brothers room,” she said, and he laughed, tugging her down the hallways, “I’m not fucking you while a life size cut out of Michael McDonald stares at us.” 

“God, please stop,” he said, and pushed open his bedroom door. Devi had never been in there, and she stopped in the doorway to look around. 

“This room screams of interior designer,” she said, and looked at him, kind of smug. 

“I picked everything myself, actually,” he said, and felt momentarily proud. 

“Maybe you should be an interior designer.” She had closed the door, and was leaning up against it. Ben took a few steps towards her, and dropped his hands to her hips— they fit so naturally, like a puzzle piece, and he felt weird thinking that— and kissed her. 

He pressed her into the door with his hips, just wanting to feel her against him, and the friction must’ve done something for her because she moaned into his mouth. 

“Jesus,” he whispered, pulling away from her. 

“Weird time to start praying, but, okay.” 

“I’m Jewish, Devi,” he said, “we don’t really— y’know what, I’ll give you a lesson in Judaism later.” 

“No, you won’t.” 

“Yeah, I really won’t.” He kissed her again, getting lost in her already. She smelled like cherries and Tide laundry soap and the combination made him a little dizzy, and he didn’t realize he had started unbuttoning her top until all the buttons were undone. 

“That was masterful,” she whispered, shrugging off the shirt, and dropping it on the floor. “Sure you haven’t done this before?” 

“Only in my dreams,” he said, and knew it was the wrong thing to say, because she was looking at him judgmentally. 

“God, you’re such a virgin,” Devi said, and started to walk him backwards, towards his bed. He let her, stepping carefully, and hoping to God that he wouldn’t trip over his rug. 

He made it to his bed, letting the mattress buckle his knees, and he let out a breathy sigh when Devi moved onto his waist, straddling him. She tangled her fingers up into his hair, and he heard itself sigh happily. 

“You’re so pretty,” he said, before he could stop himself, and traced the back of his knuckles from her temple to her chin. He moved his hand to her cheek, and pressed a kiss underneath her jaw.

“Shut up,” she said, but he could feel her cheeks heating up underneath his palm. 

“I mean it.” He started to trail kisses down her neck, shaky and unconfident. “You’re so smart, and pretty, and, like, super annoying.” 

“Okay, shut up for real now,” she said, and laughed. He could feel the vibration through his whole body. 

He was feeling very bold, all of a sudden, with Devi in her bra sitting in his lap, sighing softly as he kissed her. “What’s something you always wanted Paxton to do,” he said, looking up at her, his eyes half lidded, “but he never did?” 

“Ben,” she started, and moved her hands up to her hair, knitting her fingers in it. It needed cut, but he was suddenly very glad that he outgrew his man bun phase from junior year. “That's not something you have to do—” 

“Tell me what it is, and we’ll go from there,” he said, tracing his thumb over her lips. She was looking at him so seriously, her eyebrows pushed together, and he worried that he had crossed a line. 

She sighed, and looked at the ceiling. “Close your eyes.” 

“What?” 

“It’ll be easier to tell you if you close your eyes,” she said, and he looked at her strange, but closed his eyes anyway. She didn’t say anything for awhile, but when she did, she was whispering. “I always kinda wanted him to go down on me. Its dumb, but I gave him a BJ in the shower once, and— god dammit, forget I said that, I made it weird.” 

“Can I open my eyes?” He said, and Devi made a small noise that he interpreted as annoyance. “Devi?” 

“Yes, fine, just, please be normal.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was staring intently at the wall behind him, and he tapped her cheek with his thumb. 

“D’you want me to do that?” He asked, and she looked down at him quickly, her eyes wide. “You might have to like… guide me through it, but if you want me to—” 

“Yeah,” she said, and nodded, her face red, “but only if you want to!” 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” 

“Okay,” she said, and took a deep breath, but didn’t move from her spot in his lap. 

“I’m pretty sure you have to like, move,” he said, and she made a soft _oh_ sound, “y’know, if we want to do… anything.” 

“Yeah, right, right.” She moved off of him, stumbling a little, and sat down at the head of his bed. She was sitting on one of her pillows, and he turned to face her. 

“Um, get comfortable,” he said, hoping it was the right comment to make. She nodded carefully, then stretched out, rolling her ankles. They both popped, and he cringed, which made her laugh at him. 

“How do you want me to start?” He asked, not moving from the spot he was sitting in. 

“Kiss me first,” she said, and he nodded, immediately scooting towards her and leaning in. He put a hand under her chin and kissed her softly, letting her up the pressure when she wanted to.

He didn’t realize that he was over her, his hands held tight into her hair, with his knees on either side of her hips until Devi had pushed him away softly. She was breathing hard, her hand splayed out on his chest.

“You okay?” He asked, taking a deep breath, and she nodded. 

“I just needed to breathe.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and licked his lips, nodding. 

“Okay, so,” she started, then stopped, then started again,” unbutton my jeans.” 

Ben nodded, then moved down. He decided to be dramatic, and dragged his fingertips down her neck and between her breasts, then over her stomach, stopping at the button on her jeans. His actions had raised goosebumps on her belly, and he felt weirdly proud about it. 

He stopped staring at the skin on her stomach to unbutton her jeans, then unzipped them, dragging them off her hips slowly. She wiggled, kicking her legs softly to help, and then giggled when he tossed them over his shoulder and hit his mirror. 

“Thank God that didn’t break,” he said, looking over his shoulder, “that would’ve been _so_ hard to explain.” 

“Yes, mother and father,” Devi said, mocking Ben's voice, and he laughed, “I broke my mirror while rocking the world of Devi Vishwakumar.” 

“Wow, never say anything like that ever again,” Ben said, and she rolled her eyes, “except the “rocking your world” part.” 

“You gotta prove it first,” she said, and poked him in the thigh with her foot. 

“Right, right,” he said. He slotted his legs back around hers, and prayed to God that she couldn’t feel how hard he was. 

“You’re still fine with this?” She asked, looking genuinely worried that he wasn’t. 

“Of course.” He took a deep breath, and decided to make a decision of what to do on his own. 

He put a hand against her— there was an obvious wet spot on her underwear, and he knew that was a good sign— and rubbed her over the cloth. She gasped, and he watched her stomach tense up, and felt instant gratification at her reaction. 

“Wasn’t expecting that,” she said, and Ben chuckled softly, “good one, element of surprise.” 

“Hopefully Sun Tzu would be proud,” he replied, and pulled his hand away. She whined softly, and he was pretty sure the noise had been involuntary, but he still felt bad anyway. 

He hooked his fingers into the elastic on her underwear, and pulled them down. He raked his eyes up and down her body, from her hairline to her thighs, and she covered her face up. 

“So, I’m mostly naked,” she said, between her fingers, in an attempt to make them both feel less awkward, and Ben chuckled. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said. His voice was a little hoarse, and dropped her hands, blinking at him. 

“I, uh, I didn’t really think this far ahead,” she whispered, and bit her lip. 

Ben nodded. “Oh, I get that,” he said, and put a hand behind his neck, “d’you want me to just… improvise? Do what feels right?” 

“Yeah,” Devi said, and nodded softly. 

“Tell me, y’know, if I do something wrong.” Devi hummed in agreement. “No, like, actually agree, please. Like, verbally.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want you to _not_ enjoy this,” he said, and Devi smiled at him, and pushed her eyebrows together. “So, please, tell me if you, like, don’t like something.” 

“Okay,” she said, and Ben nodded, then leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her mouth, first, then moved to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. He pressed a kiss in the valley between her breasts, and she giggled when he kissed over her belly button. 

He pressed an open mouth kiss, letting his tongue dart out between his teeth, right above the skin where curls of dark hair started between her legs. She drew in a breath quickly, and pushed her hips up towards him, bumping his chin. 

He tried to recall any of the porn he had watched that had included oral, but his brain was a little foggy, and so he looked up at Devi. She had her eyes closed, one of her hands underneath of her bra and the other holding onto his comforter. 

“Use your fingers first,” she said, seeming to get that he had reached a dead end, “to— God, this is weird— find, y‘know…” 

“Oh!” He said, realizing what she meant. He was going to move his hand, thinking, _give it the old college try_ when Devi made a small huffing noise and grabbed his hand. She guided him to her center, and parted her folds with his thumb, and let the pad of his thumb brush over her clit. She dropped her hand, and Ben nodded. 

He usually tried to think of things analytically. He did Model UN and Science Fair. Chemistry was his favourite subject, and besides, the moment he thought of things emotionally, he got sad, so he resorted to data. So, he thought vaguely about the fact that the clitoris has 8,000 nerve endings, and that if he didn’t want this to be shitty, he’d have to make some use of that knowledge. 

He circled his thumb around her clit experimentally, and felt like he had succeeded when Devi moaned, her voice a little higher pitched that usual. 

“Ben, please,” she whispered, and he felt her hands in his hair, pulling softly. “Don’t tease me.” 

“Now I kind of want to tease you,” he said, and she groaned, wiggling her hips at him. 

“You _said_ that— _oh_ ,” she trailed off when he replaced his thumb with his tongue, flattening it against her tentatively. “T-Trace the alphabet,” she told him, and he processed her words. _The alphabet? What— oh. Okay_. he thought.

He started, tracing the letters in lowercase, and relishing each time she moaned or gasped or tugged on his hair. He started over when he reached _z_ , deciding to do it in cursive this time. 

“You’re k-kinda good at this,” Devi whispered, her voice reedy, and he chuckled against her. She gasped, and tugged his hair, and he pulled away. 

“Ow, Devi,” he said, and took a second to look at her. Her face was flushed, goosebumps over her stomach, her chest rising and falling. Her appearance sent a thrill through him, and he realized again how much he wanted her.

“Don’t stop,” she said, and let go of his hair, “I won’t pull your hair anymore, but just— I was so close, please.” 

“Wait, really?” He asked, then immediately felt stupid when Devi huffed at him. 

“Dude—” 

“No, I got it,” he said, and moved back down. He kissed her thigh, just as an apology, then went back to her clit. He stayed there, licking and kissing, until she came with a loud moan (she pulled his hair again, even though she said he wouldn’t, but he ignored the burn on his scalp). He kissed her thigh again, then felt really brave, and bit down gently, sucking a hickey on her skin. He felt her hands fall from his hair, and he pulled away.

He took her in. She was a little smiley, her chest rising and falling heavily, and she had a little bit of sweat on her forehead. There were a lot of versions of Devi that he liked— snarky Devi, Model UN Devi, brave Devi— but blissed out, Ben-Gross-just-rocked-my-world Devi was quickly becoming his favourite. 

“Goddamn,” she said, after she had taken a breath and drank some water from a cup on his night stand. 

“What?” He had rolled off of her, to catch his breath, and was lying next to her. He had wiped his face off on his comforter when Devi wasn’t looking, and he was twirling some of her hair between his fingers, just because he could.

“I had to tell you what to do but… you were good at it,” she said, turning to face him. He smiled a little. 

“I’m a fast learner,” he said, unable to come up with anything more clever. 

Devi scoffed, then moved fast, sitting up and throwing one leg over his, straddling him. “You still want to do this?” She asked. Her hand was dangerously close to his crotch, and he was starting to get a little dizzy. 

“Oh my God, yes,” he said, and Devi smiled, sighing a little. “Though I have to say, this’ll probably be very disappointing for you.” 

“That’s not encouraging,” she said, and he laughed softly, “but I mean, I had thirty second drunk sex with a sophomore last year, so it probably won’t be as bad as that.” 

“Okay, so that’s the guy to beat,” he said, and Devi rolled her eyes at him, “which is good, because—,” 

He got cut off when Devi palmed at his erection through his sweatpants, and a really embarrassing moan came from his throat. She seemed emboldened by her reaction, and smiled, dragging her fingertips up and down the tent in his pants.

“I’m glad that shut you up,” Devi said, and he couldn’t really think of a reply. She started to pull his pants and his underwear down, all at once, and he felt like he was dangerously close to losing his mind. “D'you have a condom?” 

“Yeah,” he said, finding his voice, “in the drawer.” 

Devi reached over him, and yanked the drawer open, digging around. She finally found the box of condoms and grabbed one, tearing it open. 

“Jesus, these things are fucking weird,” she said, looking at it, “I’ve never actually really looked at one of these.” 

“What?” Ben asked, mostly because he didn’t know what else to say. She was studying the rolled up condom, poking at it with the tip of her ringer finger.

“Paxton always just put them on himself and I never really— not the time,” she said, cutting herself off. She shook herself out, then rolled the condom over Bens dick. He groaned softly, and Devi laughed at him. 

“Don’t laugh at me when I’m vulnerable,” he said, and she laughed harder. 

“Are you still sure you’re okay with this?” She said, and then joked, “last chance to say no before you’re not a virgin anymore.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re gonna hear a no from me.” 

“That’s not a yes.” Her insistence to hear him verbally agree both annoyed and pleased him.

“Yes, Devi, please,” he said, and motioned towards his crotch. 

She took a deep breath, then moved forward. Devi put her hand against his chest, and he instinctively covered it with his. She pushed herself up, using her other hand to position his length against her, then sank down onto him slowly. 

“Fucking hell,” he said, throwing his head back against the pillows. He felt weirdly frozen, and thanked God that Devi was on top of him, and not the other way around. “Please, like, move, or something.”

She nodded, then moved, setting a pace slow enough to kill him. He realized, vaguely, that she was using two fingers to rub her clit while she rode him— _rode him_ , it sounded insane. He had enough presence of mind to put one hand on her hip, and use the other to find her clit with his thumb. 

“O-Oh, okay,” Devi said, and planted her other hand back on his chest. She was moving against him, pushing against his hand, and making these little breathy sighing noises, and his head was spinning. 

“I’m gonna—” 

“I know,” she said, “you’re a virgin, dude, it’s— _Ben_ — it’s been four minutes.” 

“Four g-glorious minutes,” Ben retorted, and she scoffed. She clenched her walls around him, and he came, his hips pushing up into hers, his hands squeezing tight on her hips. The part of him that wasn’t focused on his orgasm was hoping that he’d leave tiny, finger shaped bruises on her hips, just so she’d have to think about him when she got dressed tomorrow. 

By the time he came down, Devi had gotten off of him, and was lying next to him on the bed. He turned to look at her, and realized she was trying to finish herself off, her eyes closed. She was pistoling two of her fingers in and out of her entrance, her thumb at her clit.

“Whoa, give me like, thirty seconds.” He pulled the condom off, then tied the opening in a knot, standing up and tossing it in the trash can in the corner. 

Devi had slowed down, but she hadn’t stopped by the time he got back. He leaned over her, putting his hands over her ribs, and she sighed quietly. She stopped, pulling her hand away, and pushed herself up towards him.

He traced his hands down her body, over the dip in her hips, and over her stomach. “Y‘know, I’ve done this before,” he told her. He found her clit, and circled it slowly with two fingers. 

“Y-You said you were a virgin,” Devi said, her voice skipping. She still had her eyes closed, and she was breathing dramatically hard. 

“Yeah, but Shira and I still, like… did stuff,” he admitted. He slipped a finger inside of her, relishing the moan that fell from her throat. 

“Oh,” she replied, nodding rapidly, “more, please.” 

Ben laughed a little, deep in his throat, and added another finger. He curled them, putting his thumb to her clit, circling it quickly. 

“You’re good at this,” Devi said, before she could stop herself, and moved her hips against his hand, trying to grind against him. He moved, pressing his forearm against her stomach to stop her. 

“I’m very glad you think that,” he said, and leaned down, pressing kissing to her stomach, ignoring the ache it put into his shoulder. 

“I like that,” she said, putting her hand against his head. He pressed the pad of his thumb over her clit, and she gasped. “What was I-was I saying?” 

“That you like something,” he answered, moving his fingers faster. He could tell she was getting close, all breathy moans and little sighs. 

“Your sex voice,” she said, “it’s really, really— _God,_ Ben— sexy.” 

“Thank you,” he said, and pulled himself away from her stomach, “I like everything about you.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed. He moved his arm off of her stomach, and let her push her hips into his hand, chasing his fingers. 

“Your smirk, that little freckle on your upper lip, how you never hesitate to roast me in class. Also, the way you say Slytherin. Like slith-rin.” 

“Now you’re just,” she said, and broke off with a moan she clearly wasn’t expecting, “you’re just making fun of me.” 

“No, it’s cute,” he insisted. 

She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a moan as she came on his fingers, her thighs tensing up. He worked her through it, moving his fingers slowly, and pulled away after she swatted his hand gently. 

He sat there, frozen, looking at her. She still had her bra on, but it was sitting on her weirdly, sort of pushed to one side. Instantly, he felt a little guilty, though he couldn’t figure out why. 

“That was good,” Devi said, and sat up, eye level with him. 

He nodded. “Can I tell you something?” 

Devi made a face. “If it’s “I poked a hole in the condom,” then I am _going_ to kill you.” 

“What? No, oh God, no, never,” he said, and she breathed out a sigh, putting a hand to her chest. He knew that he should feel awkward, sitting across from her, naked, but she seemed at ease. So, it was fine. 

“Then, what?” 

“I…” he started, then stopped, not really sure where he was going. “It’s actually more of a question, I guess.” 

“Okay?” 

“Actually, it’s completely a question.” 

“Then ask it already, dumbass,” Devi said, and punched him on the arm. 

“Why did you say that kissing me was a mistake?” Ben asked, and watched Devi’s smile fall. She looked down at her fingernails, picking at the bright orange nail polish she had on. 

“I… I actually broke it down with my therapist,” she told him, “and her theory— which, I agree with— was that my Dad dying made it so I couldn’t process emotions.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“I put a bunch of stuff on having sex, and on Paxton, and on being cool so I wouldn’t have to focus on it. And I kept feeling like no one cared about me—” 

“Oh, Devi—” 

“Shut _up_ ,” she said, and he closed his mouth, making a motion for her to continue. “And when you stayed, and I kissed you, and you didn’t freak out, it kinda— God, I sound crazy— it kinda fried my brain a little.” 

“You don’t sound crazy,” he assured her, and sent her a soft smile.

“I went to Dr. Ryan literally right after that. Like, directly from Malibu to her office,” she told him, and laughed softly at herself, “and I was _so_ ready to come into school on Monday and be all like “hey Ben, I really like you and want to squeeze your face!” but you looked so hurt, and I just… couldn’t do it.” 

“Oh.”

“And Paxton was there. And he was _completely_ the easier option,” she said, and rolled her eyes at herself, “and I think I just needed something easy.” 

They were quiet for a long time, before Ben leaned in to kiss her, pulling his fingers through her hair over and over. “I love how your hair feels.” 

“I use coconut oil— mostly because Mom makes me.” 

“It’s a good choice,” he said, and tucked some loose strands behind her ear, “it’s so soft.” 

“Thank you.” She grabbed his hand, and kissed directly in the center of his palm. The tenderness of the gesture sent a thrill through him. “I really need to pee, and like, shower.” 

“Can I come with you?” 

“To pee?” 

“No,” Ben said, and laughed, “to shower.” 

Devi looked at him skeptically. “I don’t think shower sex is the next logical step for you, Benjamin.” 

“Actually I, uh, I kinda wanted to wash your hair.” He immediately felt ridiculous after he said it, and didn’t look at her. 

“Wash my hair?” She repeated, and grabbed his chin when he wouldn’t look at her, forcing him to at least face her direction. 

“It sounded nice.” 

“If you want to, then yeah,” she said, and his eyes snapped to hers, a smile spreading across his face. 

“For real?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, and stood up, tugging him to his feet with her. “Just… not in the Doobie Brothers bathroom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! also hi @ sydney, just in case you found it ;)


End file.
